A Race Against Time
by CMemilyhotch
Summary: Emily and Reid have been kidnapped. Will the reset of the BAU team find them before it to late? Rating might go up in later chapters. Emily/Hotch . PLease R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay update this because it was just WAY to short. Much longer now lol. PLEASE REVIEW! thankies :)**

Hotch walked wearily into the BAU pull pen. He raised his head and glanced at JJ. She shook her head. No case. He ran his gaze over the rest of his team. All of them were flipping through case files. Hotch knew exactly which one they were looking at. He had spent the better part of 2 months staring at the exact same pages. He headed towards his office and closed the door. Hotch sank down into his chair, sighing. The message button was blinking on his phone and he pressed the button, waiting for the messages to play. Hotch frowned at the message. Crackling came over the line, pounding foot steps, some crying in the background. Who was ringing him form such a bad line? Suddenly his heart stopped at the voice coming over the line.

"Hotch!" Reid's voice came over the line, whispering frantically. "Hotch!" Another voiced echoed weakly. Emily! He gasped.

"Hotch!" Reid's whispered again. "We...we got out. She's hurt Hotch. Hurt bad." Hotch could hear Emily gasping and coughing. Suddenly Reid fell silent. "They're coming." Reid lowered his voice. "We'll call again when we can." The line cut off."

Hotch stared at the phone for a moment before jumping up and racing towards the bull pen. He flung open his door. Morgan looked up from his file at the noise of the door hitting the wall. His eye's widened at Hotch's appearance. He looked crazed.

"Everybody. In here. Now!" Morgan, JJ and Rossi jumped up and went into Hotch's office. Rossi closed the door behind them.

"Hotch whats going on?" JJ asked. She was worried. Hotch was usually so calm. In reply Hotch hit the message button on the phone. They listened in shock to Reid's terrified message. JJ's eyes filled with tears. She could her Emily in the background, crying. How badly was she hurt? Was Reid hurt? Had they been tortured like the rest. her heart nearly stopped when she realized what had happened to every other woman on this case. Oh god please say Emily hadn't been... Her eyes traveled to the rest of the team and knew there were all thinking the same thing. The message ended and silence fill the room. Morgan flipped open his cell phone.

"I'm calling Garcia. We need to know where that phone is calling from?" The call connected.

"Garcia." The despondent sounding tech advisors answered.

"We got a call form them Garcia. From Reid and Emily." Morgan said quietly.

Garcia gasped. "What!? Are they okay? Where are they?!"

"Garcia!" Morgan interrupted. We don't know where they are. The call cut off. It was from Reid. He said they had escaped but Emily was hurt bad. We need you to find where it came from." Tears filled Garcia's eyes.

"Okay." She said, her voice cracking. "What phone did it come in on?" She said.

"Hotch's office phone." Morgan answered. They could hear Garcia typing furiously on her computers.

Silence filled Hotch's office again.

"It was from the desert. North of the city" Garcia sniffed. Morgan groaned. There was no way they could find them then unless the could narrow it down further. "I't was from a disposable cell. I tried finding the phone but its off. I'll try and see who bought it and where it was from but..."

"They more then likely stole it from the unsub and therefore it was more then likely a disposable payed for with case." He sighed. "OK thanks Garcia. Keep us updated." Morgan closed the cell. Hotch knew they were losing hope again. They _had_ to find them. They couldn't just wait for Garcia.

"Okay guys. We're not going to rest until will crack the case." He began firing orders at them.

"JJ call Strauss and explain the situation. We are from here on in accepting no more cases. The other teams can do it. The come back here and meet us in the briefing room."

JJ nodded and left quickly. Hotch turned to the rest of the team.

"Come on lets go." Hotch walked out and headed towards the briefing room, the team close behind him.

"Morgan I want you to get a map and start filling in all the information we know and the call we got as accurate as Garcia can make it. I also want you to get every case file, every interview and every scrap of evidence of this case. I want everything!"

Morgan sprinted towards the store cupboards. Hotch and Rossi entered the Briefing Room. They waited anxiously for the other two. After a minute Morgan crashed in closely followed by a clerk from storage. They dumped the boxes of evidence on the table. Hotch waved away the clerk, thanking him. JJ entered.

"Strauss isn't happy about us not taking any cases but she's agreed to let you focus on this case. She says good luck." JJ sat down. She absently rested a hand on her swollen tummy. Morgan reached inside the first box and began pulling out files and handing them out.

"Okay lets start from the beginning. We're going to start all over again, like this case is new." Hotch said, nodding to JJ to go ahead.

"The head detective of Daville, Virginia called me on the 2nd of August." She marked it on the timeline Morgan had set up beside the map.

"Dec. Moore said they had a serial killer. He had wanted to call us in before but it hadn't crossed state lines so he didn't think he could. The mayor finally told him to call us in after the 5th victim." JJ reached towards the remote of the laptop connected to the screen. Pictures began to come up. JJ winced at the images. It never really got any easier.

"Six people had gone missing, believed kidnapped. They would disappear for 2 weeks up to a month. All showed signs of torture and the woman signs of rape. Their bodies were dumped fully clothed at different places. One was dumped in their car which the state trooper spotted and recognized the license plate as one of the missing persons. Another were dumped on the side of highway, another outside of shelters, another in outhouses." JJ shrugged helplessly. "Nothings constituent."

Hotch nodded his agreement. "Victims are complete different too." He looked over the pictures of the victims. "Old, young, rich, poor. " Morgan picked up his file.

"OK Victim One - Emma Burke, 17. She was reported missing April 3rd. She called her parents every day, mum called the police when there was no word from her by nightfall. Taken from her house, window was broken and there were signs of a struggle in the bedroom. Address on the house was..."

Morgan took the pen from JJ and checked the file before marking the address on the map.

"2017 Elback Terrace." He continued "She was found 3 weeks later on April 24th outside her house. The Unsub just dumped her in the front garden. COD - strangulation. Burns marks on her body and evidence of beatings and rapes." Morgan closed the file. Rossi opened his file and reeled off the facts of the next victim.

"James Newman - 49. Disappeared May 10th from the grocery store on 5th and Cowper. Car was found in the parking lot. Missing a week. Fingers broken and ribs cracked. Again burns marks on his body. Found in his car May 17th on I90 in his car. State trooper called it in. COD was suffocation and exsanguination. Broken ribbed had punctured a lung."

Morgan filled in the map, trying to build up a geographical profile of the unsub. Rossi continued with the next victim.

"Mark White - 20. Vanished on his way to missing June 5th. MIssing a month. His body was found dumped in the park. Here" He got up and pointed to were Mark's body was found. "Same torture as James Newman but COD was a single gunshot to the head. Car was found burnt out a week later. I had focused on these two cases. Nothing else was found to help us narrow down who the unsub was."

"Okay I took this case." Hotch said. "Jenny Lawson. 24. Was meant to meet a friend for lunch but never turned up at the mall. Mall's on 8th street. She would have worked there. Her house was on a two minute walk from the mall. She was found after two weeks. Body was dumped on the steps of a homeless shelter. Burns were found all over the body and again she had been raped. COD - gunshot to the head."

Hotch pulled the last file out - the most important one. "Emily and Reid took this case. Charlotte Richards - 36. Went missing July 13th. She walked her dog every night, husband called the police when she didn't returned. She was kept until July 29th.. She was raped and tortured. She bled out after the slit her neck." Hotch was disgusted. "Her body was found in an outhouse by kids playing. Emily and Reid went out there to check it out, see if anything was missed." He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Thats when they were taken. One of the officers brought them out there. She said she waited by the car for Reid and Emily to finished. Something hit her over the head and she collapsed. A bloody pipe was found on the scene with Emily, Reid and the officers blood on it. When the Officer woke up she called for back up. Nothing was found at the scene. Nothing!" Hotch said bitterly and tossed the file on the table. "Thats it. All the cases.

They all stepped back from the map and evidence boards. Each case covered a evidence board, some spread over two. All this evidence and they weren't any closer to cracking the case. They all jumped when the Garcia came running into the room.

"Okay guys." She said no time for pleasantries. The team was too tired for them anyway. "I couldn't narrow the call down any further. The cell phone was of course bought with cash so no record their but..." She waved a sheet of paper at them. "I did find the store it was sold and the phone records. I'm getting security tapes from the store now. The phone only called two others numbers. I got the other records as well. All three phones only called each other." Hotch exchanged shocked glances with his team.

"There's 3 unsubs!" He groaned. That made sense. These crime were so big it would be hard for one person to conduct them. And Reid had said _they _were coming. Garcia sat down at the table and pull out her laptop.

"I'm not leaving until we find them." Hotch didn't argue. They had all made the same decision any way. Garcia smiled at Hotch, thanking him. She snapped open her laptop.

"The phone is turned off now."

"They probably turned it off to save charge." Rossi said. Garica nodded.

"Yeah but as soon as they turned it on I'll be able to track it." Morgan frowned.

"What do we do until then?" He asked. He hated this. He felt so useless. Morgan began to pace up and down the room.

"Morgan calm..." Garcia was cut of by a beep from her laptop. She gasped.

"Guys! The phone! Its back on!"

**So what ya think? ****Please leave me a review and tell me! ****Can't improve it other wise :P. Thankies :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK - Just need to change something. JJ has had the baby. I know in the last chapter i said she was still pregnant but changed it sorry. Just didn't want ya getting confused for the future. Btw its my birthday on Thursday so reviews makes the BEST birthday presents! :):D thankies!**

Morgan snatched up the phone as soon as it began ringing.

"Reid?" He asked praying that its was them.

"Morgan." Reid's voice flirted weakly into the room.

"Hey man. You Ok?" Morgan glanced at Garcia who was already hard at work tracing the call.

"Morgan...you have to find us." Reid's voice cracked as his tears began to flow.

"We're trying man." Just then Garcia jumped up and circled another smaller area in the map.

"We can't get it any smaller." She whispered. Morgan nodded and turned back to the phone.

"Reid." He said loudly over Reid's chocked sobs. "Reid Garcia's narrowed it down as much as she can. But we gonna need more man so we can find you Ok?" Hotch leaned forward.

"Reid? Its Hotch. Where did they take you? We need to know anything you remember so we can come and get you Ok? I promise we'll be there soon ok. But you need to tell us what you remember."

Reid frowned the whole world was spinning. His eyes scrunch up as he tried to remember the hazy details of the last two months.

"I..I remember signs. It was underground. "Reid's voice trailed off. Hotch held his breath. He knew they were getting close but he also knew Reid was reaching the end of the line. They had to act fast.

"Reid." Hotch pressed. "What. Did. The. Signs. Say?" Reid sighed.

"I...cant remember."

"No!" Hotch spat out. "Reid you never forget! Now what did the signs say!"

"Um..." Reid slurred. "McRabes..." Hotch waved an arm at Garcia who was already in hot pursuit of the name on the computer.

"There's a mine in the desert called McRabes. Abandoned since the 1930's." She got up and pointed to the map. "Here! Near the I-50."

"Reid stay with me. That old mine is near a road. Can see one?"

Silence rang in the room. Hotch's eyes widened in alarm.

"Reid!? Reid!" "_Dammit."_ He cursed under his breath. "OK we need to move fast." He walked up to the map and circled the mine. "I want as many helicopters with heat sensors and as many agents as possible out there searching. The phone is still on so we might be able to track it once were out there. Garcia?

"Already on it Sir." Hotch turned to JJ. "Get everyone outside in 10 minutes and called two ambulances." JJ nodded and sprinted outside. Hotch turned to Rossi and Morgan. Garcia had left to find the portable tracking equipment.

"Go with her Morgan." Hotch said and Morgan nodded, running out. Hotch stared at the floor.

"She'll be Ok Hotch." Rossi's voice broke the silence. Hotch head snapped up, his eyebrows raised. Rossi smiled, grimly.

"We all know you are head over heels with her." He paused. "Well everyone except her. I know you've felt like you had lost her but nows your chance to get it back.' Rossi said. "Don't let it go," Hotch sighed but he couldn't deny it. He was saved answering when JJ raced back in.

"Ok were ready to go. Helicopters will meet us there. Every agent is outside and the police are going to try and clear as much traffic off the roads." Hotch smiled grimly.

"Lets go!" He, Rossi and JJ rushed outside meeting up with Garcia and Morgan. They all jumped into the cars and pressed their foots on the gas, speeding away. The search was on.

Hotch jumped out of his car. The mine loomed behind him as he swung his gaze. Agents were swarming around the desert and over head he could hear the whirl of the choppers. He prayed they were not to late.

Garcia was stationed by one of the trucks. She was cursed at her laptop before slamming the lid. She jogged up Hotch.

"The phone must have died. I can't a signal." She said, quietly Hotch sighed bitterly knowing this would make there search all the more harder.

"Ok everybody!" Hotch yelled raising his voice. "Keep within shouting distanced of each other!" The agents began to spread out. Hotch and Garcia jogged up to were Rossi, Morgan and JJ were gathered.

"Ok. Lets go." Hotch said. The hours slid by. Sweat dripped between Hotch's shoulder blades and down his back. Suddenly he heard JJ yelling at him. She was pointing towards a bush about two hundred yards from him

"They would have had to hide right?"She yelled. Hotch began to sprint towards the bush. Hotch gasped as he saw a dark shadow under the bush. He closed the distance between the bush and himself reaching it before JJ. He collapsed beside them in the sand.

"Reid! Em..." His voice was strangled in his throat.

"JJ! I found them!" He screamed over his shoulder. Hotch held back a sob. Both of them were black and blue with bruises and their rags of clothes hung off their stick think frames. He desperately felt for pulses and finally let out a sob of relief.

"Get the paramedics!" He screamed

The ride to the hospital was a blur. Morgan and Garcia had driven with Reid while hotch had refused to leave Emily's side along with JJ. Rossi had driven behind calling everybody they knew to let them know of the rescue. Neither of them woke up on the way to the hospital and both were whisked away as soon as the ambulances screeched into the drop zone. Hotch, JJ, Morgan, Rossi and garcia were ushered into a small private waiting room were they stayed waiting the minutes drag by. None of them spoke. Hotch sat with his head in his hands staring at the floor. Rossi were alternating between pacing and harassing the nurses and doctors for news. Morgan and Garcia were sitting together, drawing comfort from each other. Will had arrived shortly after they did and JJ was cradled in his arms crying softly. Suddenly the door swung open and they all looked up hardly daring to breath.

Hello. I'm Agent Reid and Prentiss's doctor. " Said the petite doctor before them. This isn't going to be easy to here."

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry that cliffhanger had to be done lol. Hope you liked it. A DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so new chapter! :) remember birthday on the 20th so don't forget a birthday review :D! Hope you like it.**

They waited with bat ed breath. The doctor gazed grimly at them.

"Agent Reid is stable at the moment. He is severely malnourished and has allot of bruising and lacerations to his body. Several broken ribs, he's lucky that one didn't pierce a lung. His left wrist is broken and he has evidence of torture. He also has the slight beginnings of bronchitis but we're treating it with antibiotics and it should be fine." She hesitated.

"What about Emily?" JJ whispered, her voice trembling. The doctor tucked her arm under her arm. She sighed.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Agent Prentiss has been brutally raped...and it wasn't one time. She woke up while we were treating her in the emergency room. She was hysterical but she's sleeping now." She paused, letting this sink in. The two women were crying, with who she presumed were their boyfriends arms around them. The older man was glaring at the wall, his eye's like ice. But...but the other man. The look on his face of anger, shock surprised her. He seemed like a cold man but obviously he cared about Emily Prentiss. She went on.

"She's been tortured though no bones are broken. She have burns, bruises and lacerations all over her body. Again like Agent Reid she's underweight and malnourished." She smiled sadly at them. "Her body will eventually recover but I'm not sure about her mind. It'll take along time and it'll be a tough road." Her words hung in the air. JJ looked up through her tears.

"Can." Her voice cracked. "Can we see them?"

"Only one at a time. And no men can go into Agent Prentiss room until further notice. I'm sorry but I don't want to upset her anymore." She dug in her pocket and handed Morgan a card. "Please. Don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions. Agent Reid's in room 103 and Agent Prentiss is in room 365." She left the room quickly.

Will hugged JJ close to him. "I'm so sorry Honey." He whispered.

Morgan sighed and ran a hand over his face. He turned to Garcia and Rossi

"Lets go see Reid. I wanna be there when he wakes up." He said, wearily. Rossi and Garcia nodded their agreement. They left to find Reid's room leaving Hotch and JJ alone. Will left to call JJ mother to let her know that he and JJ would be a while longer.

"She was my best friend." JJ whispered, breaking the silence. Hotch huffed out a breath.

"I know." He answered. He sighed and leaned back into the chair. "God!" He flew up out of the chair. "How could this happen?!" He fumed. JJ shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. I don't know." She started crying again. Hotch took a deep breath and tried to calm down. JJ stood up. "I'm going to sit with Emily." She practically ran out of the room and up to the reception desk. The receptionist glanced up and smiled pleasantly at her.

"Can I help you Dear." She asked.

"I'm looking for room 365 please." The receptionist frowned.

"Agent Prentiss's room?" The receptionist sighed. "It's awful what happened isn't it. Is she a friend Dear?"

JJ nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "She's a friend and colleague. Please. She...she wasn't here when the baby was born." The receptionist glanced up and down the halls.

"Room 365 is just down there. I'll make sure no one disturbs you." She smiled comforting at JJ. She smiled shyly back. She walked slowly towards Emily's room. There was a sign on the door warning all male doctors to avoid the room until further notice. She pushed the door open and entered the room. Emily was lying on the bed, looking small and vunereble under the sheets. JJ pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. Emily's face had been cleaned but bruises still mottled the surface. She had a bandage covering most of her forehead and her lip was spilt. Her arms were resting above the sheets and JJ was shocked at the bones jutting out and how frail her hand looked. She took Emily's hand. The brunette didn't stir. JJ squeezed her hand gently.

"Hi Emily.' She tried to sound normal but everything was just rushing towards her and she found herself crying _again_. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry we didn't find you in time, I'm sorry you were taken, I'm sorry you weren't here when the baby was born." She sobbed. "I know you were excited about being an aunt." She managed to chuckled between her tears. Emily still didn't move. JJ sat for what seemed like an age, crying and holding Emily's hand, sometimes talking. Suddenly just as she was about to despair Emily twitched. JJ sat up.

"Emily? Sweetie you awake?" JJ asked. Emily moaned and blearily opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

"Where..where am I?!" She asked, her voice rising in panic. JJ gently shushed her.

"Emily it's Ok. You're safe now. We got you." Emily was now crying in earnest now, huge tears dripping onto the synthetic sheets of the hospital beds. JJ sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder. Emily buried her face in JJ shoulder.

"Shh." JJ whispered. "We'll get you threw this. Its going be be ok." Emily shook her head fiercely.

"No! No its not!" She sobbed. "I can still see them."

JJ tried to calm her down but Emily was quickly becoming hysterical. She began to struggle and push JJ away. She began screaming and crying. The heart monitor stationed by the bed began to speed up and wail. Suddenly the doors burst open and a doctor followed by an intern rushed in. Both were male. Emily tried to get off the bed, away from them but the doctor ordered the intern to hold down Emily while he injected her arm with a sedative. JJ watched the whole scene aghast. Emily went down screaming, pleading. She slipped into unconsciousness with a sob on her lips. The doctor turned to JJ.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Miss. But it's all sorted now." He said, proudly

JJ's eyes flashed in anger. She stalked up to the doctor, furious.

"How dare you! You call that _sorted!_ You had no right to barge into this room and do that to her!" She spat out. The doctor blanched before drawing himself up to his full height.

"Excuse me Miss! But the patient was in distress!

"Yes!" JJ interrupted. "The reason she is in distress is because she has been tortured and raped for the past two months! If you had bothered to look at the sign on the front of the door you would have known this!"

Obviously this stupid doctor was to important to read it. The door swung open and the doctor who had first come into the waiting room entered.

"Whats going on!?" She asked. She glanced at the intern who was cowering in the corner, hoping not to be noticed. "You. Out." The intern quickly made himself scarce. She turned back to JJ and the other doctor.

"Dr. Roldes. Would you care to explain why you are in this room?" She asked icily.

"Well Dr. Stone I heard sounds of distress coming from this room and I thought I should go in and see what I could do." Dr Roldes tried to explain but from the stony glares he was receiving from JJ and Dr. Stone he knew that they weren't buying it. Dr Stone took a deep breath through her nose.

"Dr Roldes." She said slowly. "I told the _whole floor_ one of the FBI agents was being brought up here because she was showing serious stress on account of what she's been through. There is _also_ a notice on the door." She paused. Dr Roldes shuffled and looked down at his feet. "Get down to the clinic Dr. Roldes. Their vaccinating down there. I'm sure they could use some help." Dr Roldes quickly left. Dr Stone turned to JJ.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "He's an arrogant fool." JJ wrapped her arms around herself. She smiled sadly at Dr Stone.

"Is it okay if I stay?" She asked quietly.

Dr. Stone nodded. "I'll make arrangements." She said.

"Thank you." JJ mumbled. Dr Stone left to sort out a bed for JJ. JJ sank back into the chair beside the bed and sighed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Hi." Garcia breathed as Reid opened his eyes. He groaned. His entire body was aching and his arm felt heavy. Morgan smiled at him.

"Hey man. Good to have you back." He said, grinning. Reid grinned back, his dry lips cracking.

"Hey Morgan." His voice was dry and rough. "Rossi, Garcia." He gasped happily and his eyes filled with tears of delight. Garcia squeezed his hand.

"How you feeling Spencer?" Rossi asked.

"Ok I guess. My head is sore and I'm thirsty. But thats to be expected. You know 90% of patients who have been given a sedative wake up with a dry mouth and..." Reid trailed off as they all burst out laughing.

"Still a walking encyclopedia." Morgan chuckled. Reid winced as he laughed along with them, his broken ribs shooting a jolt of pain through his body. Immediately the atmosphere in the room sobered. Reid sighed.

"Guys. Please. Don't let this ruin your lives to." He pleaded. Garcia nodded, though her eyes were still shining. Reid looked around.

"Are JJ and Hotch with Emily?" He asked quietly. Morgan nodded.

"Well. JJ is." Garcia added. Reid looked away.

"You know." He said quietly.

"Yes." Rossi answered simply. Reid's eye's filled with tears again. One escaped and slid down his cheek.

"She always tried to protect me." He whispered, his voice thick. "She would pretend that what they were doing wasn't to bad. She wouldn't scream but she would cry a night." He took a shaky breath, his bottom lip quivering. "Towards the end she...she stopped eating, stopped sleeping, just...stopped."

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. No one interrupted Reid. He was squeezing Garcia's hand so hard.

"Yesterday...when they took her. I don't know when, there was no window in our cell. They threw her back in unconscious. The lock didn't catch. They didn't notice. I could hear them drinking. After a while they were all sleeping. Emily was half awake. I knew this was our last chance. I grabbed Emily and pulled her out the door. I saw a cell on the floor and I took it. I could barely walk. Emily wasn't much better, she was so out of it. We ran out of the mine and tried to get as far away as possible. We couldn't get any further and we had to hide beneath that bush. I saw the car headlights go by in the early morning while I called you.I guess you know the rest." His shoulders began shaking. Tears falling faster. Reid's hold on her hand loosened. Garcia got up from the chair and sat on the bed. Reid cried on her shoulder before passing out from exhaustion and the pain medication being pumped into him. Garcia and Rossi left about an hour. Morgan had decided to stay with Reid through the night. Garcia and Rossi were surprised to find Hotch alone in the waiting room. Garcia frowned in confusion. She had assumed Hotch was with Emily or maybe sorting some things out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Hotch looked up startled. His eyes were bloodshot and he was pale. He shrugged, helplessly.

"I don't know."

**So there it is. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay finally new chapter. So sorry it took so long life was crazy. anyways please enjoy and REVIEW!**

JJ groaned as she slowly came round. Her back ached from sitting on the chair beside Emily's bed. She had spent the night in it with her head on the bed. Dr. Roldes had provided a bed for her but after Emily had woken up crying twice from nightmares JJ decide it would be easier to sleep in the chair instead of leaping out of bed. She groaned again as one of the nurses faces in view. She gently shook JJ's shoulder.

"Sorry to wake ya Honey, but has to come and check on her. And your husband is outside waiting for you." JJ stretched. "You have a beautiful baby the nurse added. JJ smiled.

"Thank you." JJ rested a hand on Emily's forehead, "I'll be back soon." she promised before she walked out of the room. Will was leaning against the wall, cradling Henry against his chest. JJ ran over and scooped Henry to her, hugging him close. She smiled at Will over Henry head.

"Hey." She whispered. Will stroked her arm.

"Hey. How is she?" Will asked. JJ's eyes filled with tears, giving Will his answer. He sighed and planted a kiss on forehead. "She'll be ok Sweetheart I promise."

"How do you know?" JJ asked, sniffing.

"Course I know your friend. She's strong and with you and everybody else help she'll get there." Will smiled. "You coming home tonight?" He asked. JJ was just about to answer when suddenly a voice yelled"_JJ!_". JJ jumped and turned towards the sound of the voice. Garcia was walking towards her like a woman on a

mission.

"You spent the night here to huh? Hiya henry." Garcia cooed over her godson. "How's Emily?" She asked, quietly. JJ shrugged.

"Nightmares. She went insane when two male doctors came into the room." Garci's eyes darkened at that. "Hows Reid?" JJ asked. "I haven't even seen him yet." Garcia smiled.

"I'll stay with Emily, you go show Reid this handsome man." She planted a little kiss on Henry's head before heading towards Emily's room. Just before she opened the door, she turned back towards them. "Hotch was here most of the night. I sent him home but I think he went back to the BAU to work on the case. Morgan and Rossi are asleep in Reids room. Kick them out and send them to get breakfast and find Hotch. I wanna know everything about this case and I know everyone else does to." With that she turned on her heel and went into Emily's room. JJ sighed and settling Henry more comfortably against her shoulder she smiled goodbye to Will and headed towards Reids room. She peaked inside. Morgan was lying in a chair while Rossi was stretched out on the couch occupying one wall. Both were snoring gently. Not looking at reid yet, JJ walked quietly to Rossi and Morgan and shook them both awake. They were instantly alerted.

"JJ?" spluttered morgan. "Is Emily ok? What happened?"

"Emily's sleeping and garcia has orders."

"Of course she does." a tired Rossi muttered. Both off them looked haggered and worn, especially Morgan. She knew he had been hit hardwith what happened - Reid and Emily were like siblings to him

"Breakfast for the team, included Emily and reid and then go find Hotch." Morgan raised his eyebrow.

"Hotch? Where would he be?" JJ shrugged. Garcia sent him home as he was just camping out in the waiting room. To many in Reids Room and he couldn't go into Emily's. but she suspects he's at BAU working in the case." She snapped her fingers grimly. "Chop, Chop boys." They left quickly promising coffee. JJ finally turned to look at Reid. He look even thinner than normal and a large cast encased the lower part of his arm. His hair stuck up in all directions and his eyes looked sucked into his head. She settled her self in the chair Morgan had abandoned. He rearranged Henry on her lap before taking Reids hand in her own.

"Hey Spence. Its me, JJ. She paused before going on "I'm so thankful we found you. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you until now You like a little brother I never had and who would I boss around and tease without you?" JJ half chucked and sobbed. She whipped her nose with her sleeve. Henry gazed up at her in wonder as if asking "_Whats wrong Mummy?_"

"You saying I'm only good for teasing JJ?" Crocked a voice. JJ's head shot up.

"Oh Reid!" She chocked back tears. Reid smiled at her before glancing down at her lap.

"I don't think we've been introduced." He said nodding towards the little boy in JJ arms. JJ turing Henry to face Reid, smiling proudly.

"Henry meet Spencer reid, genius, doctor and...your godfather." Reids eyes caught hers in shock.

"What?" He crocked out, a happy smile flowing across his face. JJ nodded through the mist in her eyes. "Yeah your god father." Reid smiled his thanks through his own tears. He stretched out his finger to Henry who grasped it tightly. "He's beautiful JJ."

Morgan and Rossi pulled into the carpark of the BAU. Rossi nodded to another dark SUV - Hotch's.

"I guess Garcia was was right." He said dryly. Morgan raised his eye brows and chuckled.

"When is she not." Rossi grunted his agreement. They walked through the halls of the BAU. Morgan glanced at his watch. 6:15. At this crazy hour there was no one in BAU apart from the nigh guards, a few workaholics...and probably Hotch. Rossi walked straight over to Hotch's office in the BAU bull pen and pulled the door open. A signal lamp glowed on the desk but the room was empty. Morgan sighed and ran his hand over his head. Rossi looked around troubled.

"I'm worried about him. He rarely leaves here now. He's drawn in on himself become even more shut off."

"Cause of her." Morgan said quietly. Rossi turned to him in surprise.

"Who?" He asked. Morgan stifled a smile.

"Emily Man. Those two have been doing a little dance since she joined this team. But their both two stubborn to admit it." Rossi shook his head in disbelief. Now that he looked back he began to notice all the little looks, the pairing together for interviews, Emily helping Hotch after New York. He pushed this new information to the back of his mind.

"Ok but where is he now?" He wondered aloud. He and Morgan suddenly locked eyes.

"The evidence room." They said at the same time. They turned sharply and walked quickly down the corridors. Since Emily and Reid were abducted all the evidence had been set up in one room which the team had practically lived in. Morgan swung the door without knocking. Sure enough Hotch was in there, his back to the door. Boxes of new evidence littered the table. Hotch turned slowly as they came in. His suit jacket was thrown over the back of a chair and his tie was loose over a rumpled shirt. His hair stuck up in all directions and he had bags under his eyes. In short Hotch looked a mess. Hotch shook his head and waved them away.

"I can't go I'm sorry. I still have so much work to do." He turned back to the board and ignored them. Rossi and Morgan glanced at each other before Rossi walked forward and took the folder from Hotch's hand.

"Hotch." Rossi said, firmly. "You need to come with us. When was the last time you ate...slept? Morgan and I are getting breakfast for the team. Come with us eat, visit Reid, check on Emily and then go home and sleep. We're all doing that tonight and then _tomorrow _we're all coming here first thing and working on this case. Ok?" Hotch nodded, wearily.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I, I..." He trailed off. Rossi gripped his elbow and led him from the room. Morgan grabbed Hotch's jacket from the chair and hurried after them, locking the evidence room. By the time he got to the carpark Hotch and Rossi were inside and ready to go. Morgan tossed the jacket into the back seat and started the car. He glanced at his watch again. 6:57. He knew a 24/7 place which did decent food. He pulled in and parked.

"I'll be quick." He promised, jumping out and going in. He walked up to the counter and reeled off the teams breakfasts. Croissant and mocha for himself, bran and banana muffin and black coffee for Rossi, cinnamon roll and mocha for Garcia, apple danish and coffee with milk and two sugars for JJ, chocolate croissant and strawberry smoothie for Hotch, nut muffin and coffee with insane amounts of sugar for Reid and chocolate muffin and hot chocolate for Emily. Loaded down with a paper bag containing the food and two trays filled with drinks Morgan carefully walked back to the SUV. He handed everything to Rossi before starting the car once again and heading back to the Hospital. Morgan turned to a silent Hotch in the back.

"Put your game face on man. Reid is pretty beat up, okay." Hotch nodded and took a tray from Rossi. Morgan swept his gaze over the older man. He looked a little better since they had taken him out of the BAU. More relaxed. Hotch felt it himself - with Dave's promise of them all coming in tomorrow had been a huge relief. He no longer felt so responsible and along in his drive for revenge on the bastards that had taken Emily and Reid. He glanced up as Morgan and Rossi stopped outside a hospital room. He rose his eyebrow in a question of who's room it was. Morgan sadly averted his eyes and knocked on the door. A moment later Garcia poked her head out, a question on her face. She half smiled when she say Hotch and food. Morgan handed her and Emily's breakfast over.

"How is she?" He asked. Garcia sniffed.

"Asleep for the moment. They have her sedated. She looks awful." She whispered. "Hows Reid?" She asked in a stronger voice. Rossi shrugged.

"Not sure. JJ kicked us out to get food and Hotch before he woke up." A giggle escaped Garcia's throat. Morgan's mood lifted considerably at this. He gently pushed her back into the room.

"Go on mama. Get back to her and call if anything happens." Garcia nodded and disappeared. Morgan turned to Hotch.

"You can grill JJ now about her after breakfast. JJ's going home afterwards with Henry. I'm sure she'll give you a lift home." Morgan gently nudged Hotch down towards the direction of Reid's room. Hotch poked his head in before properly opening the door and going in. He smiled for the first time in he didn't know how long at the scene in front of him. Reid was propped up against as many pillows as JJ could find and he had little Henry beside him. Reid looked gaunt and ill but he was smiling. Hotch grinned as Reid say him. Reid returned a wide grin.

"Hotch!" Hotch walked forward to the bed and relaxed into the chair beside JJ.

"Hello Reid. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back Sir." Morgan came forward with the food and passed it out to the delight of JJ and Reid. Reid sighed in bliss as he popped the first piece of muffin into his mouth.

"Real food." He grinned again. He couldn't seem to stop but that was okay with him. After two months of beans, bread, some sort of meat (he didn't really want to know what kind of animal it was) and water coffee and muffins nearly brought tears to his eyes. Morgan silently passed JJ Garcia's and Emily food. JJ nodded sadly and got up leaving the four men to catch up.

Once again she made her way down the corridor, nodding to the nurses as she passed, and knocked on Emily's door before pushing it slowly open. Garcia was sitting by the bed holding Emily's hand and staring into space.

"How is she?" JJ's voice startled Garcia.

"Jesus JJ." She gasped, hand on her chest. "Didn't hear you come in there." She looked down at Emily. "No change." She looked back at JJ and she smiled. "Did you bring food." JJ nodded and lifted the bag gently shaking it. Garcia took the bag and found her roll and mocha.

"Good. Otherwise I would have to kick you out." She and JJ giggled like school girls. The stress and exhaustion was getting to them and it was released in silliness. Suddenly a small groan shocked them out of it. They turned towards the bed. Emily's eye's were wide open and were darting around the room. She finally locked tear-filled eyes on them.

"Garcia...JJ..." She whimpered before dissolving into tears.

**So there we go finally the new chapter. I'll try to have the next one up quicker-I promise :P. PLEASE REVIEW!xXxXxXx thankies :)**


End file.
